Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Dream Angel1
Summary: Harry's life is shaken by the death of a good friend. But when a new challenge arives will Harry be able to face it. (CHAPTER 2 UP!)
1. Summer "Fun"

Disclaimer: Fan**FICTION** is FAKE! And so is this story.

Harry woke up again from yet another nightmare that provoked his sleep. After that frightful fifth year Harry was almost happy to return to the Dursleys, just so he could rest for a bit. But all this time to himself only gave his brain more chances to let the last two years events dance through his head. 

It all began to go wrong after the third task in fourth year, when Voldemort came back. Ever since then it's just been one thing after another.

Attacks on muggles happened so recently, ever since that day and Harry heard about it as soon as he got back to the Dursleys. Along with that Harry had been receiving the Daily Prophet (thanks to Hermione) and read that all the witches and wizards that were in Azkaban had broken out. 

When he went back to Hogwarts, Harry and co. had met their new DADA teacher, Arabella Figg and Hermione had become a prefect. 

Later on Ron and Harry had stumbled upon Dumbledore as he was talking to the 'old crowd'. Among the crowd were Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Figg, Veera Milcks, Rodward (Roddy for short) Castlemen and Aggy Hartle. These people were all part of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix was a group of people who, not only grew up at Hogwarts (in the same year), but also were aurrors or had experience with Death Eaters or other Dark people/creatures. 

These people, along with the giants (who Hagrid and Madame Maxime managed to bring to their side) fought Voldemort and his followers head on. In the end nether team had won, nor had they lost a single life to the battle, so both teams retreated. 

This didn't last for long though. When Harry and Ron were alone, talking (about Ron and how Harry knows he likes Hermione), Harry was grabbed by the Dark Lord himself. And when Voldemort tried to kill Ron (still with his hold on Harry) Harry managed to kick Voldemort's arm causing the curse to hit a tree and not Ron. Voldemort then simply stunned Ron and took Harry. 

Harry was brought to a cave, deep in the Forbidden Forest. While Harry was there Voldemort had told him that he had no plans of killing Harry, he was in fact using Harry to get to something bigger, Dumbledore. 

When Ron was found and revived he quickly told Dumbledore what had happened, and the Order of the Phoenix went into the forest (led by Dumbledore) in search of Harry. 

Another battle struck as Voldemort and his followers were attacked by the Order of the Phoenix. This battle was not like the other. People were killed in this battle, but still no victor came. For nether Dumbledore or Voldemort were killed. In the end Death Eaters died as well as many giants. Also Aggy Hartle was killed, and so was…Hagrid.

Hagrid was killed right before Harry's own eyes. And Harry, driven by anger, jumped up and shouted "Cateel Drakil" (a spell which Harry had managed to create himself) which sent Voldemort backwards with extraordinary strength, breaking everything that came within contact of him. Being as Voldemort was strong he did survive the attack, but was unable to get up afterwards. 

Harry and the Order of the Phoenix left the scene, knowing that if they were to try to kill Voldemort the Death Eaters would use any means to stop them. 

When they reached Hogwarts (they had brought Hagrid and Aggy's bodies back with magic) Harry was sent straight to the Hospital Ward and put into a dreamless sleep. 

He woke to the faces of Ron and Hermione who had been beside themselves with worry. They had been told everything, but Harry only wanted to be left alone. 

Harry returned to number 4 Privet Drive a few weeks later with no comforting words from Hagrid. No words from Hagrid at all. But, he was glad to be able to have some time to himself when he got back to the Dursleys then. 

Now Harry sits in his room, the last year of school playing over in his head again and again. He had been sent letters from Sirius, Ron and Hermione and had replied, stating that he was fine. But he didn't think that any of them really believed him.

~*~

Harry glanced at his watch (which he had gotten fixed) to see that it was almost eight o'clock. He knew that his aunt would be yelling at him to get up any minute now, and since he really didn't want to hear her voice screech "BOY GET UP!" Harry got out of bed. He made sure to make noise that would carry down to the kitchen while he got dressed so the Dursleys would know that he was up. 

When Harry did get to the kitchen table he was 'greeted' by familiar … er … figures. His uncle sat reading a newspaper while his aunt was serving various fruits to her son and husband. When Harry took a seat at the table it seemed as though the people around him didn't notice his presence at all. This, to most people, would have seemed both very strange and very weird, but to Harry it was all too familiar. 

Having grown up with the almost total silent treatment from his so called family, Harry wasn't surprised when the family went on with there conversations, not bothering with him at all. But when he had finished his kiwi (though Dudley was trying to take it from him the whole time) his uncle spoke up.

"When did you say we were to drop you off at that train station boy?"

"In two days Uncle Vernon."

Harry's uncle merely grunted, which Harry took as an 'ok'. Then Harry excused himself from the table and quietly went back to his room. 

The Weasleys Picked up Harry, about two weeks ago, in a ministry car. They had taken him to Diagon Ally to get his school supplies. Every Weasley was worried about Harry when he got there, but Harry put on a (fake) smile as to not let them worry about him. There was nothing they could do any ways.

When Harry had returned to the Dursleys after the trip to Diagon Ally, Dumbledore having wanted Harry to remain at the Dursleys all summer again, he put most of his new supplies into his trunk, where they had remained ever since.

Those two weeks ago seemed like months to Harry, but he would soon be back at Hogwarts. Though Harry wasn't sure that that thought made him feel any better. He certainly didn't want to stay any longer with the Dursleys, two months was more than enough, but what if it happened again. What if there was another attack and this time Ron or Hermione got hurt…or killed. Ron had nearly gotten killed last time, and the fact that there were most certainly going to be attacks until Voldemort is completely destroyed didn't help. 

If it wasn't somebody close to him it was somebody close to some one else. It was like an endless ring of hurt and anguish, never to be broken until the one who olds it is struck down. And though the thought of this happening was unreal, Harry and everybody had to stay positive, or the battle was already lost.

It was true, though, the stronger Voldemort got, the more damage he caused. And even though the Minister of Magic still doesn't believe it, most of the Ministry is starting to believe. Hopefully they would be able to put a stop to Voldemort before he became stronger than he was, but if this does happen there is no way he will be stopped. 

~*~

Harry stood on Platform 9 and ¾ now. The Dursleys had dropped him off at the entrance to the station, leaving him to fend for himself. But it was ok because he soon met up with his two best friends.

"Harry how have you been, really." Hermione started, though worry was evident in her voice it sounded as though she really didn't want to say that right away. 

"Yeah Harry, we know this, whole thing, is getting to you, as it is to all of us, so you can't be just 'fine'." Said Ron, though he probably wouldn't have if Hermione hadn't stated it first.

"Ok Ron, Hermione, I'm not 'fine'. I am, in fact, worse than 'fine'. The events that happened in fifth year torment me night, and day. They won't leave me alone" Said Harry, sounding almost desperate. He didn't want to just blurt things out like that, thinking it would not help, but finally telling his friends how he really felt did help. Even though this would probably make them worry even more.

Hermione opened her mouth as to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione I know it isn't my fault. But if I had done anything, anything, Hagrid might, might still be alive."

This silenced both Ron and Hermione and they quietly boarded the Hogwarts Express, taking up an empty compartment. 

After an hour or so of silence as they made there way to Hogwarts, Ron finally spoke.

"Harry I know you think you could have done something that day, but you couldn't. You know you couldn't so why your mind torments you I don't know. But I do know that if you ever need to talk, about anything at all, that Hermione and I are here, and we're ready to listen."

At Ron's words Harry looked up. He smiled a genuine smile towards Ron before stating "thanks, that really means a lot to me."

~*~

When finally arriving at Hogwarts Harry took in the breath-taking sight. The sun was setting, low, in the sky and faint images of the moon and stars were beginning to appear. The colours of the setting sun and rising moon gave Hogwarts a mystical glow that blanketed the grounds and castle itself. 

Harry glanced around him and it appeared that others had noticed the serene surroundings and the soothing feeling it gave off. But in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but hear that little voice. The one that told him that there wasn't the booming voice calling the first years to follow, that there wasn't going to be a warm, smiling face catching his eye from the staff table in the Great Hall. That the one person who would enjoy this beautiful sight most of all, wasn't here to see it. That Hagrid wasn't here at all.

A/N: Well here is the start of my new fic. I know that a lot of you aren't going to like the fact that Hagrid is dead, but we will be seeing him in later chapters, I promise you that we will. The next chapter will be posted soon, if you guys like it. So I ask that you review, so I know that you ether hate it, love it or simply think its okay. I would also ask that if you flame, flame sensibly. Make sure that your exclamation marks haven't turned into 1s and that you aren't just stringing insensible words together, trying to sound like you know what you're talking about. Thanks and R & R! 

Dream Angel ^-^

Remember: Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worth while. So when you are lonely, remember it's true: somebody, somewhere is thinking of you. 


	2. The Place I Call Home (not dark)

Disclaimer: High-ho, high-ho, do I own Harry Potter, oh no! It's J.K. Rowling who owns it all, high-ho, high-ho, high-ho…

All of Hogwarts School, except for the first years, where seated in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. 

Dumbledore sat at the head table along with the other Hogwarts professor. There was only one new face this year among the teachers and it, for the first time, wasn't a new DADA professor. 

Harry knew that it was the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, but had no time to wonder anything about the new professor for the first year students began to arrive. 

Leading them in was Filch, the janitor. 

'They must have just _loved _being greeted by such a friendly face,' Harry thought as the sorting ceremony began.

**I made this sorting song up myself so please don't take it. It was very hard to do, at least harder than I thought it would be, but don't get mad if it isn't that good.**

"Oh I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I've one job to do.

To take a look inside your head 

And find the house for you.

There are four Hogwarts houses 

But one you'll call your own.

A place to learn and make new friends

Where you can feel at home.

So put me on and let me in

For, make no mistake.

I will find the perfect house

And that is all it takes.

You may be placed in Ravenclaw

If that's what your mind yearns.

A wonderful place if what you want

Is to study and to learn.

Or it might be Gryffindor

Where their hearts are proud and strong.

If you are brave and true

Then that's where you'll belong.

Perhaps you'll be in Slytherin 

For the cunning and the swift.

If to be better then the rest 

Is your greatest wish.

And it could be in Hufflepuff

Where you'll make your start.

These just and patient Hufflepuffs

Have kind and loyal hearts.

So place me, gently, on your head

And that's where I will rest.

Then I can tell you easily

Where you will do best."

The whole hall burst into applause when the sorting hat finished its song. Then one by one the first years came and were placed into their houses.

"Laura Adros"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kyle Bunton"

"HUFFEPUFF!"

"Mark Curt"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Frank Dragy"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nicholas Etril"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as the first new Gryffindor took a seat near the front of the table. 

~*~

Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall and began his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I am pleased to see both new and old faces smiling up at me once again. I wish you all an enjoyable year where you will learn new things that will help you on your way to becoming a wonderful witch or wizard."

"I would also like to introduce to you our new…Care of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Aden."

The hall clapped loudly as Professor Aden stood up to show everyone who he was. Professor Aden was a fairly tall man, with short brown hair and blue eyes. His chin and nose were rather pointed, but his eyes gave him an almost 'wise' and 'all-knowing' look, which made him appear to look the way a good teacher should.

Though most of the hall was trying there best to get a good look at the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Harry couldn't help but notice the way Dumbledore spoke just then. The long pause that took place as Dumbledore stated that Professor Aden was the new Care of Magical creatures teacher was hard to over look. But, it would of course be foolish of Harry to think that he would be the only one having a hard time getting over the loss of Hagrid. Especially when there are many others who knew Hagrid far better then he. 

But he still couldn't get it out of his mind that many, no most, of the students seemed to get over the loss of Hagrid much quicker then you would think. 

[Maybe it's because they didn't witness it like I did, but who really knows.] Harry thought.

"And, as most of you know," Professor Dumbledore continued, "we have a few rules here at Hogwarts which I will state now."

"Rule one, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to any student at all times, unless accompanied by a teacher."

"Rule two, all students are to stay in their house common room or dormitories after dark. No students may go out at night unless they are given permission from a teacher." 

"Rule three, there is no magic allowed in corridors or to be used on another person unless instructed."

"Ah, now that that is settled, let us begin the feast."

And, as he had done for many years now, Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the plates that were placed at all the tables began to fill with all sorts of different foods. The first years, who were by far the most awe-struck, started chatting to everyone in sight, while the rest dug into the feast.

[Ron certainly is better then he was the end of last year. He must have gotten over the attack from Voldemort.] Harry thought to himself.

"Harry," Ron spoke quietly, "have any ideas for who you'll pick to be the new chasers and beaters, after all we need almost a completely new team after Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia left last year."(A/N I know that not all of them would be going, but I wanted a new quidditch team so I am making all except Harry and Ron graduates of Hogwarts.)

Ron had been picked as the new keeper for the Gryffindor team last year by Fred and George who were made captain. 

When the five seventh years and two fifth years had won the house cup once again (that was before the incident with Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix) the seventh years voted on the two remaining players for captain. And, since the only choices were Harry and Ron, (they were the only ones who would be on the team next year) Harry, who had been there the longest, was picked for captain. Harry would start training the team as soon as next year began.

"No, not really Ron. I think, that I will post a message for tryouts soon though, to see whom I have to pick from." 

"Good idea-" Said Hermione, who had been listening to their conversation. "But do you know who the new captain is for Slytherin"

"No." Both Ron and Harry answered.

"Malfoy." Hermione stated slowly, waiting for their response.

Harry stared at Hermione with a look of pure disbelief, though knowing Hermione would never kid around about something like that. 

[Draco Malfoy, Slytherin captain. Impossible! This is the person who had to _bribe _their way onto the team. He couldn't- he just couldn't!] Harry pondered to himself.

A red faced Ron stated loudly and roughly, "SO, what kind of broomsticks did Daddy Malfoy have to buy to get _him_ on the team," while gesturing towards Draco Malfoy.

"SHHH, RON somebody, namely a teacher, might hear you."

"So what Hermione, what will they care?"

"They, will NOT care to hear that kind of talk about a captain on the opposing team. Even if it is true."

The bickering between Ron and Hermione had brought Harry out of his thoughts. But at least the troubles and joys of Hogwarts are gradually bringing Harry away from his minds constant reminding about Hagrid. All he had to wait for now was the next Care of Magical Creatures class, and see how he handled it. 

Of course, there was one more thing that nagged Harry. It was a small voice at the very back of his mind that kept asking 'What _was_ that spell you cast upon Voldemort that night?' 

A/N Hello and thanks for reading. I'm sorry I took so long in getting the next chapter up. It won't be this long again, I swear. I just want people to know that my first chapter was kinda …er… sad and a little depressing. The other chapters won't be entirely like that just for the first chapter it had to be that way, but the more Harry and others are surrounded by friends the more the bad feelings get, sort of, moved aside, as joyful feelings replace them (well almost). Also I have actually thought this story through (for once) so I know where I plan to take it. That means you're welcome to make suggestions, and I might use them, but probably not. Oh and please READ AND REVIEW!!! I need to know how you feel, and I can't read minds. J 

P.S. The next chapter should be out soon, and be pretty long.

****

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

Nicky

syaoran lover33

Remember: You laugh because I'm different. _I _laugh because, you're all the same.


End file.
